


The Anal Desolation of Cornelia Hale

by cisco_donovan



Series: T.R.A.M.P [6]
Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Anal, Blow Bang, Bukkake, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Gang Bang, Group Sex, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Multi, Oral, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cisco_donovan/pseuds/cisco_donovan
Summary: Under a little encouragement from Caleb and Irma, Cornelia Hale generously offers her asshole to the men of Meridian. Her terms are simple: no mouth, no pussy, one hour. These rules last about an hour before her true nature reveals itself.
Relationships: Caleb/Cornelia Hale, Cornelia Hale / Blunk, Cornelia Hale / Like a hundred dudes
Series: T.R.A.M.P [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050239
Kudos: 8





	The Anal Desolation of Cornelia Hale

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 6 of T.R.A.M.P (Tits Rectum Anus Mouth Pussy), a loosely connected series of stories set in the W.I.T.C.H universe, several years after the TV show.
> 
> Cornelia Hale is the Guardian of Earth. She as the ability to transform into a sort of fairy-form and use elemental magic to defend the world from evil and such.
> 
> This fan parody contains extreme sexual content, depicted in graphic detail, and quite frankly isn't suitable for viewing by anyone. You have been warned.
> 
> All characters are 18+ and are the property of Disney. I didn't create them and I don't make any money from them or this story.

Caleb pushed his cock deep into Cornelia's ass, feeling his pelvis grind against her soft buttocks, pulling her arms back as she howled with delight. He released his load deep inside of her and Cornelia twisted around to kiss him deeply.

They both collapsed into the bed, breathing heavily, Cornelia tracing her fingers across Caleb's cock.

\--

The next day, Cornelia and Caleb walked hand-in-hand through Meridian, taking in the sights of the village.

Cornelia beamed as another rough farmer smiled and bowed before her, saying how fortunate he was to have passed so close to her beauty.

Nothing made Cornelia happy than being adored. This was the third time today that men had lavished her with such effusive praise.

Cornelia chewed her lip thoughtfully. That farmer was like the fifth person she'd seen. Even for her, that was a lot of attention.

"Caleb," she asked. "Why is everyone being so nice to me?"

"What do you mean?" Caleb asked, laughing a little too quickly. "Isn't everyone always nice to you?"

"Yes, but this feels different."

"Different how?"

"Like… it's like I've done something."

"Cornelia, you're a Guardian of Kandrakar. You've done so much for these people."

"Yes, but this feels like something more. Like… like being back in school."

Another farmer came across their path, and stopped when he saw Cornelia. He giggled and bowed.

"Oh, my, well, what a pleasure it is to be in the pleasure of such a… beautiful… er, such a pleasurable… pleasure!" He stuttered.

"Caleb," he nodded, smiling widely and winking, and walked away awkwardly, leaning forwards and clutching his groin.

"Right," Cornelia said, crossing her arms. "What was that about?"

"What do you-"

"CALEB!"

"Okay, fine. I may have told some of the girls that you… you know. That you take it Meridian style now."

"WHAT?!"

"You know, up the bu-"

"I know what Meridian style means you idiot!" Cornelia wailed, balling her fists. "Why would you tell people THAT?"

"It, ah, it just came out. I mean, look, not to brag but I've fucked a lot of assholes in this town-"

Cornelia scowled.

"-and yours is the most incredible I've been in."

"Aww," she beamed, suddenly flushed. Then she got angry again.

"But you shouldn't go around saying things like that!"

"I know," Caleb said, taking her hand. "Sorry. It's just… I couldn't help it. I can't stop thinking about your ass, and so I guess I… talk about it sometimes."

"Hmm."

"It's so sweet and tight, but then opens right up like a purse-"

"Ok, I get the idea. Thanks."

They walked a little further in silence. Cornelia tried to enjoy the morning sun.

"There was one thing I wanted to ask," Caleb stuttered.

"Hmm?"

"Well, all the guys here, the villagers, the soldiers… they've had a really hard time lately. You know, with bandits and such."

"Uh uh."

"And, well, I've been thinking about whether we can give them a... reward."

"That's awfully nice of you."

"And I thought, what better than giving them a go in your magical asshole?"

"What?!"

"Wait, think about it."

"Caleb!"

"Look all we'd have to do is let a couple of the warriors dip in quickly."

"Oh my god."

"It could be fun, you know? And it would do more good to these people than a whole year of battling with the Guardians."

"That's disgusting!" Cornelia said, crossing her arms. "How could you even think of that?"

"Because you're beautiful, Cornelia. You're a gift to men everywhere. To me in particular. And I just want to share that gift with a few deserving friends."

Cornelia pouted into the middle distance, trying hard not to be flattered.

"Think about it, Okay?" Caleb said, giving her a little kiss on the cheek and walking away.

Cornelia did think about it. After all, she did love being the center of attention.

\--

"You should totally do it," Irma said over the phone that night.

"Are you serious?" Cornelia sighed. Why, of all her friends, did she decide to call Irma?

She knew the answer to that, of course. After Irma taught her how to use her ass properly, she'd enjoyed a week of passionate anal sex with Caleb. And yet that night with Irma had been the most incredible experience of her life. A night she couldn't forget.

"God, why wouldn't you?" Irma chirped. "Look you love it when men fawn over you, right."

"Ew, hardly."

"Cornelia, your pussy gets wet literally every time a boy says hello to you."

How did she know that?

"You don't seem shocked by any of this." Cornelia said.

"Oh, sorry," Irma replied. "Want to tell me again and I'll pretend to be outraged?"

"Whatever."

"And Caleb's right," Irma continued. "Those people need a pick-me-up. And you've got real talent kid."

"You really think so?"

"Sure," Irma said. "Besides, getting MY asshole filled by a frothing mob was one of the highlights of my life."

"Um, w.i.t.c.h are not a 'frothing mob', Irma."

"I don't know, I seem to remember a lot of frothing. Anyway, you go get em, girl."

\--

As the bell tolled noon, Cornelia strode into the town square, nervously eyeing the crowd of men shuffling and pushing to peek at her. She instinctively straightened her back and pushed her chest out. A light pink dress, in the traditional Meridian style, flowed across her body, making the most of her elegant figure. A square neckline revealed a hint of pale, soft cleavage from her small breasts.

She began to wonder if maybe she's made a mistake. It was Caleb's fault: she got so angry at him that she didn't know what she was saying half the time.

Or Irma's. It was definitely Irma's fault too. She'd probably mind-controlled her into it, the little slut. Did mind control work over the phone? Whatever.

Cornelia looked out over the crowd and chewed her lip nervously.

"Caleb," she whispered. "This is a little more than just a couple of soldiers."

"Sorry," Caleb said. "I guess these people REALLY need cheering up."

Caleb took Cornelia's hand and brought her over to the center of the market. A wooden structure stood in the middle of the cobblestones.

"Um, what's that?" Cornela said, pulling free of Caleb's hand.

"These are stocks, Cornelia. This is where we usually put the town entertainment."

"No," she said, crossing her arms, eyeing the wooden structure. It stood straight in a T-shape, about waist height, with a large hole in the middle and two smaller ones at the edge, manacles hanging off them. The top of the T consisted of two thin wooden slats, the bottom curving a little underneath so that it was thinner in the middle.

"You are not putting me in that thing."

"Cornelia," Caleb hissed, standing closer. "Please. This is what we agreed to. This is what the people need. If you walk away now they'll revolt."

Cornelia held Caleb's gaze, coldly.

"No."

"Look, babe, all these people just want to enjoy you. Look at the hunger in their eyes. I'll bet most of them are hard already, just looking at you."

Cornelia looked around the crowd, feeling their hungry eyes feasting on her. She blushed.

"No pussy. No mouth. One. Fucking. Hour."

"Of course", Caleb said, leading Cornelia over to the stocks. "Just like we agreed."

The crowd cheered as Caleb pulled open the top slat. Cornelia forced a smile and leaned forward delicately placed her neck over the central hole, then looped her wrists through the smaller holes at the side.

Caleb pushed the bar down and locked the manacles around Cornelia's slender wrists. Thankfully they were wrapped in supple leather - a little cold, but surprisingly comfortable.

"Ok, just a couple of adjustments," Caleb said. He twisted a crank at the base of the stocks and the bar slowly started moving down.

Cornelia gasped as the bar pushed her head down, down. She shuffled backwards, adjusting her legs and bending her hips.

"Caleb," she growled as her head almost drew level with her hips, her back horizontal. "That's enough." 

"Just gotta find you a comfortable angle," he said, cranking a little further. He stood back in front of Cornelia, taking in the scene.

Cornelia's head, conveniently positioned level with his groin, twisted up to scowl at him. Her hands hung loosely from the manacles, long blonde hair flowing either side of her face, just brushing with the ground. Caleb squatted down, caressing Cornelia's cheek and admiring the view of her gentle cleavage, below the curving bar of the stock. Cornelia's legs spread out wide beneath her, straining against her pink dress.

"Oh, that doesn't look comfortable," Caleb said, squinting. He stood up, walked behind Cornelia, drew his knife from his belt and cut a slit up the dress.

"Caleb!" Cornelia screamed. "What are you doing!?"

The dress fell loose and Cornelia's legs naturally slipped a little wider. Caleb draped the length of the dress over her hips. A murmur spread amongst the crowd as a few people were able to see Cornelia's pale legs, stretched taught, and her beautiful round buttcheeks, a thin strip of white fabric lying between them.

"That's my favourite dress!" Cornelia shouted to Caleb, feeling the air on her legs. "Do you have any idea how much that cost?!"

"You wore your favourite dress - your FAVOURITE DRESS - to a public gang bang?" Caleb said, running a hand fondly over Cornelia's round ass. "I knew you were secretly into this."

Caleb pulled down Cornelia's thong and held it in the air. The crowd cheered, and cheered louder when he threw it into them.

Caleb gripped Cornelia's butt and squeezed the soft cheeks. Cornelia squeaked and flinched. Caleb took a small bottle from around his belt and tipped up over Cornelia's ass, spreading the oil with his fingers. With two fingers he poked roughly at Cornela's asshole.

"Urgh," Cornelia grunted. "Gently!"

She closed her eyes and drew on her Guardian powers. The combined energies of Earth and the Heart of Kandrakar flowed through her. She felt her body strengthen, stretch and grow. She felt her boobs enlarge, straining against her bodice, felt her muscles tighten and tense, felt her anus relax, felt Caleb's fingers slip easily inside.

She gasped at the wave of warmth and pleasure surging through her. This was getting easier.

"Who's first?" Caleb roared. A mob of people surged forward, desperate to be the first into Cornelia's tight asshole, hands loosening belts and opening buttons.

"Woah, one at a time!" Caleb shouted, holding the mob back with his arms raised. "There's just one hole, guys."

"I am more than a hole-" Cornelia shouted.

"Not now, Cornie, please," Caleb hissed.

Cornelia sighed, feeling a pair of cold hands rub over her ass, slightly stretching out her asshole and pussy.

She felt a pressure at the tip of her anus, then she felt herself filled by a dick. She grunted and closed her eyes.

"Slowly!" she shouted, weakly, enjoying the sensation of her rectum being stretched.

The guy pushed slowly in and out of her, speeding up, hands clasped on her hips, holding her tight. Cornelia rocked against the stocks, feeling the rub against her neck. She drew on her magic and caused a bed of green moss to grow around the neck hole.

Much better.

She settled into a comfortable position and tried to enjoy the unknown dick pushing into her asshole. It didn't take long. Cornelia was just getting into it when the guy groaned, pulled quickly out of her, and jizzed over her butt.

Cornelia rolled her eyes.

"Good job, Burt," Caleb said, and poured water on Cornelia's ass, washing off the cum. Cornelia screamed at the shock of cold water.

"Just keeping you clean, babe," Caleb said, leaning around the stocks with a smile.

Cornelia scowled at him, trying to think of something really cutting and horrible to say. But her thinking was interrupted by more hands on her ass, another cock popping into her butthole. She closed her eyes and hung her head, biting her lip.

It did feel good, though.

Time passed, guys came and went, methodically plowing her asshole and cumming inside it or onto her butt. Each time Caleb washed her down, sometimes adding a little more oil. Cornelia's pussy dripped and burned with desire, her asshole strained and stretched to take as much cock as she could. Her groans grew louder and louder.

She felt a bigger, colder hand on her butt, the skin rough against her cheeks. She felt a pressure as something penetrated her anus, feeling different to the rest. Longer, thinner, colder. She tried to look around to see what was going on.

"Uh, Caleb?" she asked. Caleb popped his head around the stocks.

"What now?" he demanded.

"What's that?" Cornelia hissed, tossing her head back to indicate the other side of the stocks.

"Valhek," he beamed.

Cornelia's eyes widened. A galhot? Surely Caleb wouldn't let one of those big blue brutes fuck her? 

The thing pulled out of her asshole. Cornelia felt icy hands stretch her wide - wider than she'd been before.

"You're sure about this, Cal?" Vathek's deep voice rumbled behind Cornelia. "She's kinda tiny."

"Go for it, big guy. She can take anything."

Cornelia sighed and drew in a little more Guardian power. She felt her asshole loosen up a bit further, and braced herself.

She felt Vathek's fat cock press against her butthole, closing her eyes against the pressure, the hint of pain. She felt her rectum stretch - God, it felt good. Slowly she took the thick head inside of her, filling her out.

She groaned loudly, moaning and wailing, feeling the thick member push deeper and deeper into her rectum.

Flowers burst up from the ground around her as her whole body strained to take the giant cock.

"I think we have a winner," Caleb said.

Cornelia adjusted her legs, bent her spine, clenched her fists, pushed back against Valthek. he slipped deeper, then pulled back a bit, then pushed back in.

The big galhot ground himself against Cornelia's asshole, pushing into her tiny waist. She felt like her whole body was expanding, about to explode.

"Fuck," she breathed.

"Blonde girlie?"

Cornelia heard a familiar croaky voice. Oh, no…

"Blunk like the look of this!"

Cornelia looked up but couldn't see the green goblin. She could barely keep her eyes open as her butt was filled. She heard a scraping sound and a wooden trough slid, upside-down, across the cobblestones.

Valhek began to pump into her harder, the stocks rocking, Cornelia being bashed forwards against her restraints, mouth hanging open, breathing deeply.

"Uh," she groaned. "Uh, uuh, aaaah!"

Blunk climbed onto the trough and pulled his shorts down, revealing his little green cock, standing erect maybe three inches long, the head huge and round and bulbous.

Cornelia's eyes opened wide in shock.

"Blunk," she gasped, her whole body rocking. "No!"

Blunk grabbed hold of Cornelia's head and thrust his cock into her mouth, giggling happily. The round head brushed against her tongue, tasting somehow of dirt and salt.

"Grrll!" she gagged as Blunks cock jabbed into her mouth.

"Oh, hey Blunk," she heard Caleb say. Cornelia screamed around Blunk's dig.

"Hhhhrrrrrrrlllllll!"

This only seemed to encourage Blunk, who gripped tighter to Cornelia's head and increased his tempo. As Valthek rammed into her ass Cornelia was jolted forward against Blunk, his cock hitting the back of her mouth.

Cornelia opened her mouth as wide as she could, trying desperately not to touch Blunk's cock as it slapped wetly around her mouth.

"Glukg fluck hrrruugh gluckgluck hurrrrgh!"

Saliva poured out Cornelia's gaping mouth, dribbling over her lips and flying into her hair. Her eyes watered as Blunk pumped faster and faster against her tongue.

"Blondie girlie feel real nice!"

Blunk twisted and pushed his cock into Cornelia's cheek.

"grrrrlllaaaah ah ah ah!" Cornelia screamed and gagged as his cock pushed across her tongue, his round head swelling out her cheeks. Long strands of spit dribbed and hung out of her mouth. Her stomach wretched but she closed her eyes and held her bile down.

Her asshole was a fire.

Blunk pushed himself back into her mouth and pressed Cornelia's head into his stomach. He gurgled and them fired his load deep into Cornelia's mouth. Cornelia flinched and retched, pushing back into Vathek, somehow lodging him even deeper.

Thick gunk filled the back of her throat and she gagged and coughed, cum spitting out of her nostrils.

And it tasted so good.

Cornelia couldn't believe it: it tasted like salted caramel, like chocolate ganache at the back of her throat. She gagged around Blunk's cock, revelling in the taste. As Blunk pulled out she put her head in the air and gargled it - then forced herself to spit it out onto the floor, disgusted at herself.

"Oh God," she panted, cum drooling from her mouth and nose. "Why does it taste so good?"

Vathek also exploded into her with a roar. Cornelia lurched forwards, knocking Blunk off the trough, spitting the last of his cum out as she screamed. Vathek's cum burned up her rectum, rising through her abdomen, somehow stretching her out further. Flowers burst into life where the cum hit the floor.

After a few moments of pulsating in her ass, Vathek pulled out, her rectum collapsing behind his cock like a vacuum.

Cornelia hung in the stocks a moment, leaking fluid from both ends, taking in her breath.

Blunk gargled happily on the floor.

"Holy shit," Caleb said, watching the thick cum spew from Cornelia's frayed asshole and dripping down her leg.

"Caleb," Cornelia panted. "What... the... fuck? I said no oral."

"I didn't think Blunk counted," he shrugged.

"Next!" he added.

The queue shuffled forward as the next guy slipped inside her ever-relaxing anus. Caleb watched him and then the next guy, and the next, listening to Cornelia's wails get louder and louder. He thought of the tight butthole he'd fucked just a week ago and wondered if he'd ever get the same pleasure again.

Sure, she had her Guardian powers to sustain her, but surely any being could only take so much?

While Caleb mused and Cornelia's ass got railed, vines crept up from the ground, snaking around the wood of the stocks, along the T and into the leather-bound manacles. 

A flood of warmth filled Cornelia's rectum as the next guy came into her, moaning and whimpering. He gave her ass a smack as he walked away. Cornelia jolted.

Caleb poured water and oil onto Cornelia's ass. The shock of cold was violent and soothing all at once. Caleb pulled her ass apart, testing her gape, awed and a little worried at the same time. Cornelia tensed her muscles and winked the red fissure back at him.

"Nice," he breathed, admiring the blinking, inch-wide hole.

"Next!" he cried, stepping back.

Cornelia yelped as a huge cock pushed slowly into her ass, then started driving rapidly into her. She felt large warm hands on her butt, stretching her open further. She closed her eyes and moaned happily.

The vines which had risen around her started to thicken and swell. They pressed against the manacles and popped them open with a click. Another vine traced around the padlock holding the bar closed, and snapped it off.

"What the-" Caleb said as the top of the stocks were torn away by two vines. Cornelia stood up straight, leaning back into the man behind her, feeling his cock push deeper into her asshole. She reached her arms around to grab him, pulling him closer.

His thrusts quickened, his grip tightened on her hips, and with a surprised grunt he came into her ass.

Cornelia pushed him away, stretching in her torn dress, feeling her ass relax for the first time in an age.

"What the hell?" Caleb shouted, furious.

A thick bed of grass grew up from the cobblestones, sprinkled with little flowers. Cornelia lay back into it, and raised her white legs up high.

"Fuck me, Caleb," she said, her gaze burning into the muscled Meridian warrior. "Fuck my pussy."

Caleb needed no further invitation, despite a few grumbles from the queue of fighters holding their dicks. Caleb whipped his long cock back out, knelt down, and plunged himself into Cornelia's sopping wet pussy.

Cornelia groaned, bit her lip, and held her legs up high. More flowers burst into the grassy mound around her.

Caleb thrust in and out of her tight pussy, pushing her legs back to create an angle, diving in deep as Cornelia panted, straining in her dress.

"Nice nice!" said Blunk, running back to the scene. He jumped onto the mound, stood over Cornelia's neck, ignoring her spluttering protests, and pressed his dick under her bodice and into her cleavage. He thrust between her breasts.

Cornelia twisted her head away from Blunk's green ass as he rubbed his cock between her tits, giggling and panting wildly.

"Ew, Blunk, no," she said, trying to push him away - but his bulbous cock kept him firmly pinned in her dress. Caleb brought one foot down onto her arm, pinning it, leaving flailing uselessly with the other.

"Caleb!" she shouted.

"Blunk needs a boost too," Caleb grunted, still pumping into her pussy.

"He's already had one!"

With a cry, Blunk pulled his hips back, pulling his dick out her Cornelia's bodice and grabbing it, then spurting a thick wad of cum into her cleavage.

"Ew!" Cornelia squealed, feeling the warm goo drip down her chest, cling to the cleft of her tits. The salted caramel smell drifted up to her - she turned her head away, refusing to admit how good it smelled.

Blunk staggered off her, trampling over her hair, and fell onto his back, smiling widely, tongue lolling from his mouth.

"Nice... blondie... girlie..." he panted.

Pressing himself balls-deep into Cornelia, Caleb paused his thrusting, grabbed a clump of Cornelia's hair and wiped Blunk's cum off her chest with it.

"Caleb!!"

Pulling his knife from his belt, Caleb sliced through the middle of Cornelia's cum-stained dress. He pulled the rags away, revealing her white body, the tiny recess of her belly button breaking the smooth length of her stomach, abs tracing a faint pattern, small white breasts pert and round, nipples pink and hard.

"Fuck you!" she shouted. She spat aggressively up at him, but mostly only managed to cast a thin spittle over her pale body.

"It's going to be ruined anyway," Caleb said. He tossed his knife aside, pulled open Cornelia's legs, and started pounding away at her pussy some more.

Cornelia threw her head back and closed her eyes.

She felt someone step closer. She opened her eyes again to see a cock hanging over her face. She opened her mouth to complain but before she could say anything the guy squatted down and thrust his semi-soft cock into her mouth.

Cornelia felt the dick pressing against her tongue, hardening and pushing towards the back of her throat. The guy leaned forward and put his hands on her tits, pushing and squeezing, forcing his dick deeper into her mouth.

"Glurk!" Cornelia gasped, gagging as the phallus pressed against her oesophagus, the warm cock hardening inside her. She adjusted her lips around him, pushed her tongue flat, and felt her throat open. He slipped deep inside, his balls pressing against her nose.

"Glrrugllllrgh!"

"Nice work Francis!" Caleb said. Cornelia heard a smacking sound. Did they just hi-five?

The guy bounced up and down over her, his balls dropping against her forehead, then up again, his shaft pushing down her throat.

"Glurrrgh! Glurrgh! Aaaah", she gasped as he pulled free and jerked himself off, splashing cum over her chest and tits.

Caleb pulled out of her pussy and started to tug himself off. Cornelia leaned forward, pushed him down onto the ground, and sat on him.

"You're not getting away that easily," she hissed, sliding her pussy onto his hard dick. Caleb groaned and leaned back, putting his hands on her soft thighs.

Cornelia rode Caleb, stretching her arms behind her head, pushing her chest out, cum glistening and dripping down it. Two guys came over and jerked off over her, spilling more hot cum onto her chest as she bounced herself up and down.

"Yes!" Cornelia cried, rubbing the white goop into her tits.

She felt another approach her from behind and twisted around to see - but Caleb grabbed her arms and pulled down into him. The guy behind leaned down and stuck a fingertip in her ass, her rectum giving up easily to the probing as he swirled it around.

"Get ready, your ladyship," the man growled, drawing Cornelia's hair back into a ponytail and giving it a sharp tug, pulling her head up.

"Hey!" she shouted, wincing at the pain. Then the man roughly shoved his dick up her asshole.

Cornelia froze as the second dick penetrated deep into her. It slipped slowly up her wet asshole as Caleb pounded away at her pussy. She felt her vaginal wall squeezed on both sides as the cocks pressed into her.

"Oh… my… God," she gasped, eyes rolling back into her head. The guy behind started pumping faster and faster, jerking awkwardly up her rectum. Hands gripped her skinny shoulders, squeezing tightly.

With a moan he came inside her asshole, Cornelia feeling the now-familiar heat coursing through her. He slipped out and staggered away, Caleb still pumping deep into her pussy.

Her ass had barely closed up before another guy stepped in and thrust into her butt, pushing her head down into Caleb.

Now it was time for Caleb to cum. He thrust upwards deeply into her, blasting a hot steam of jizz inside.

"Clean her up," he panted, rolling Cornelia off of him and onto the grass.

A hooded woman marched over with a bucket of water and threw it over Cornelia. She shrieked as it splashed over her, washing the cum away. She hugged herself, spluttering, as the woman cast the water over her again.

"Stop that!" she shouted.

"You mean you don't want her to wash the cum off you?" Caleb grinned.

"Well," Cornelia spluttered. "Can't you at least use warm water?"

"We save that for the nice sluts," the woman said, then held the bucket over Cornelia's head and tipped the last of the water over it. Cornelia screamed again.

Another guy stepped forward from the queue.

"Are you ready yet?" he said, angrily. "I've been waiting here for like an hour."

Cornelia looked angrily at Caleb.

"An hour? But we agree-"

Grumbling, the man stepped over to Cornelia and grabbed roughly at her hair. He pulled her head forward and pushed his cock into her mouth. At the same time, she felt strong hands wrap around her wrists and pin her arms behind her back.

Cornelia spluttered as she felt another cock pushing down her throat, her eyes rolling back into her head as she was pulled forward.

"That's better," he said. "I like you more when you're quiet."

Cornelia scowled and sucked the guy off angrily.

"Ah! Yeah! Yeah that's - ahhh!"

Cum pumped down her throat. Cornelia swallowed it straight down, coughing lightly, tasting salt as he pulled out across her tongue.

The hands behind her moved under her armpits and lifted her off the floor, slipping strong hands under her knees and holding her against his chest. She squealed, but leaned her wet, glistening body back into him, putting her arms around his head.

He pushed his cock easily inside her butthole and thrust up into her, holding her above the ground, spreading her out. Cornelia squealed in pleasure as her bodyweight pushed the cock deep into her rectum. Vines started to run up the guy's legs, little flowers pricking into life.

A shadow at her front turned into yet another guy. Cornelia didn't care, her eyes closed as he pushed his cock up into her drenched pussy. She cried out, leaning into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing.

The two guys pumped and jostled and sandwiched Cornelia Hale, fucking her pussy and asshole. The heat and pressure of their bodies beat into her. Sweating and screaming, she jostled and bounced between them.

"Uh! Uh! Uh! Yes! Yesyesyes uuuh!"

They came at the same time as she did. The world went white, a fiery sea of electricity and pleasure. Cornelia trembled and shook as cum pumped up into her.

She fell to her knees, two limp dicks popping out of her with a slurp. With a devilish grin she took hold of both cocks and wrapped her lips around the nearest one. She tasted the sweetness of her own cum mingled with the salt of his as she sucked hard on it, draining all the fluid.

"Hruargh!" the man blurted, falling forward and clutching Cornelia's head. He pulled her close, rubbing her nose in his pelvis, the semi-soft dick filling her mouth. She released it with a deep gasping breath, licked her lips and swallowed. Then she took the other guy in her mouth too, bobbing her head, slurping his dick.

More guys stepped up while Cornelia knelt on the floor. She pleasured them all - taking them eagerly in her mouth, pumping frantically with her hands. They splurted all over her, sticky blobs of cum mingling with spit and drool as it ran down her body, globs of it stick in her drenched hair, now turned straw-dark.

\--

Elyon strode through the village, flanked by guards and advisors, enjoying the mid-afternoon sun. The village seemed quiet - she'd barely seen anyone all morning.

They turned a corner into the market square - straight into a thick mob of people. Curious, Elyon had a guard push through the crowd.

When she got to the front, she saw Corneia on her knees, surrounded by four naked guys. Her face and hands were full of dicks, her skin glistened wetly.

Elyon watched as Cornelia put her hands on some guy's hips and pulled him into her, growling and gurgling. He held her hair in two pigtails and pounded hard into her skull.

"Always knew she was a slut," Elyon said.

She turned and walked away.

\--

Cornelia's throat burned, her jaw ached. She sat down and leaned back, oozing and dripping, breathing heavily.

Caleb stepped in front of her, somehow hard again. Cornelia grinned up at him.

Caleb took her head and buried his long cock deep in her throat. Cornelia felt it bend down her esophagus, making her gag and retch. But she held it down, staring up at Caleb, making eye contact through tears. Caleb stared down at her pretty face, mouth wrapped balls-deep around his cock.

She patted his thighs, unable to breathe, and he pulled out. She gasped and coughed, retching, and spat thickly on his cock. Caleb pulled her stained hair together behind her head while she gulped in air and stroked his cock, then coiled it once around her neck. Cornelia laughed. 

Caleb thrust his cock back into her mouth and pulled her hair back. Cornelia gagged as her face was pulled forward onto his cock. He slipped down her throat and yanked harder, pulling her hair tight around her throat.

"Hrrruulgh!" she choked, eyes bulging.

Caleb relaxed a bit and pulled his dick out just enough for Cornelia to breathe around it. Sloppy spit dribbled out of her mouth and fell into her hair, wetting it further. Roses budded into life in the wet patches, opening up and glowing with inner light.

Then Caleb pulled again, jerking her back down his dick. He thrust his hips and pulled her hair and savaged her throat. Cornelia gasped and glugged, battling for air, her head growing light from lack of oxygen. She drew more Guardian power into herself, keeping herself conscious and keeping her throat loose. Somehow Caleb managed to push and pull his cock deeper into her throat.

Eventually he pulled out, uncoiled her hair and blasted his load right over her pretty face, covered thick with spit and now fresh blobs of jizz.

Cornelia licked her lips and moved her head to lap up the sticky drops as they fell from Caleb's dick.

"Aaaaah," she said, lolling the cum on her tongue and bubbling it over her lips. She wished it tasted as good as Blunk's.

Cornelia couldn't believe she just thought that.

Caleb collapsed to the floor and waved an arm.

"Clean her up," he said.

The woman stepped up to Cornelia again and threw another bucket of water over her. Cornelia screamed and imagined the terrible things she'd do to the hag when this was all over. But she still washed the cum and spit off her body, sticking her tongue out and rinsing her mouth as water poured over her.

She spat a jet of water at the women, who scowled and walked off.

"More," Cornelia demanded Caleb, rubbing her hands over her goosebumped breasts. "My ass is still hungry."

Just saying it made her butthole quiver with anticipation.

"Holy shit," breathed Caleb. He waved an arm and more guys stepped forward, naked, dicks in hand.

Cornelia kneeled on the thick bed of moss and grass she'd grown. She lowered her head and stuck her ass up in the air and wiggled it. Within seconds a new guy was plunging his dick in her ass.

Cornelia moaned with pleasure as guys lined up to fuck her ass and cum all over her. The serving girls threw water over her to keep her clean for the next guy. And there was always a next guy.

The men of Meridian were relentless, working all three of Cornelia's holes. As the afternoon deepened into dusk, the long line of men began to thin, almost the entire village having tasted the pleasure of Cornelia Hale's asshole.  
\---

As the sun began to sink below the forest, a huge guy stood sideways over Cornelia, standing above her, one foot on her head, pushing her cheek into the grass, his massive dick pushing down into her rectum.

When he released his foot, Blunk ran over, leaned over her head like he was doing pushups, and thrust his little prick in her mouth. Cornelia sucked it hard as the big guy pounded her ass. Blunk put his hands on her head, pushing her into the grass, holding her head still while he frantically pounded away.

Then he jizzed into her mouth again, spilling that salty caramel into her cheeks. Cornelia swallowed it down hungrily.

The big guy picked Cornelia up, squealing with delight. He lay down on his back with Cornelia face-up on top of him. He looped his arms under her knees and pulled right back, locking his fingers behind her head, pushing her head forward. Cornelia screamed as her body folded back on itself into the full nelson.

He pushed deeper into her ass, thrusting hard and fast. Another guy joined him and plunged his own dick into her spread pussy. Vines grew and spread around, reflecting Cornelia's pleasure.

Then the guy paused and pulled out. He held his dick over her pussy, then pointed it down to Cornelia's ass. He grinned wickedly.

"Yes!" Cornelia breathed, straining from her contorted position.

The guy pushed at Cornelia's rim, forcing a gap between it and the huge dick already lodged inside. Cornelia screamed as he pushed and pushed and with a pop that sent a shudder through Cornalia's whole body, the second dick slid inside her asshole.

The guys pushed slowly into her rectum, her asshole stretched to breaking point, filling her up completely. They locked a rhythm and pumped her steadily, pushing in and out.

"Oh! Oh! Ooooh!" Cornelia screamed as she came, shuddering and trembling. She felt a wave of pleasure was over her and the world went dark-

-she came to a moment later, the thrust of the two dicks in her asshole jolting her awake. She panted and dreamed as they drilled away at her.

After what seemed like an age, the second dick pulled out and blasted a hot, thick load all over her body. At the same time the first guy came deep into her asshole and released her legs.

Cornelia fell into a heap in the grass, a fire burning in her asshole, gasping happily in the twilight. One hand circled slowly against her clitoris, causing her to shudder and jolt occasionally. She felt the loose flap of her butthole tenderly, absently wondering if it would ever tighten up again.

As she looked lazily around, all she could see was a forest of magical plants and vines and flowers which had grown high around her, twisting over and around the houses of the village shining brightly.

As her breath calmed, her body cooled and the pleasure subsided, the magical forest slowly shrunk back into the Earth, growing dark.

Caleb gently lay a cloak on top of her naked body.

"Irma," he whispered, "you're a genius."

Caleb scooped Cornelia up in his arms and carried her home.


End file.
